Berserker
Usable weapon types *Axes *Hammers *Heavy Throwing Combat The Berserker is a walking wreaking ball with the ability to not only dish it out but to take it as well. Players should note that his high durability makes him an easy tank. A Tanks job is to take hits instead of weaker characters like the Ranger or Sorcerer. His tanking ability is only second to that of the Battle Chef. The Berserker has two main weapons Axes and Hammers. Axes have a lower damage output than Hammers but are quicker and allows for more hits in a combat. Axes sport a forward cone attack range and every swing moves the Berserker forward, making continued attacks very easy and often deadly for enemies. That being said Hammers are still vital due to their Crowd Control capabilities and their high damage output. When surrounded by a horde of enemies the final combo of the Hammer will deal heavy splash damage to all near by enemies. Players shouldn't choose only one of the main weapons as it will make you less effective in situations. Only using Hammers will often leave you open to attacks because of it's slow speed. Only using Axes will make it difficult to deal with huge hordes of enemies that are surrounding you. But a combination of both will allow you to take on any situation effectively. The Berserker's Dungeon Buster sends him into a furious rampage boosting attack and movement speed while giving the player and nearby allies awesomer for 12 seconds. The circle in which your allies can gain invulnerability is fairly small so stick close to them before using it for maximum effect. Your attack will be replaced by a series of rapid slashes forward, no matter the weapon.* But seeing how most enemies will fall from your furious attacks the only problem will be controlling your direction. Optional equipment for the Berserker are Throwing Weapons. These weapons will allow you to take on enemies from a far and are good for choke points clogged with enemies because they will allow you to strike them without getting hit very much, if at all. But overall they won't be very useful seeing how you will deal more damage with your Axes or Hammers and will be using them almost every chance you get. *( The weapon you have in hand seems to make a difference. Hold a weapon with a high power value even if it has a slow attack speed or cool down. The cool down or attack speed of the weapon doesn't seem to matter and the cool down is ignored.) Builds You have four different attributes available to train and only three of them can be maximum: *'Melee Power' which increases your damage. *'Fury' which gives you health regeneration and a boost to your attack speed. *'Max Health' which increases your total health. *'Max Mana' which increases your total mana. The most common and recommended build is and this build can make you last longer in ultimate rampage and the most common training point for some heroes is the health so they can stay alive in the game: *'Melee Power' 50/75 Points. *'Fury' 75/75 Points (MAXED). *'Max Health' 75/75 Points (MAXED). *'Max Mana' 0/75 Points. The least common and if you recommended this build ONLY you use alot of mania or weapons that you have use alot of mania then use this build and it maybe can help you last longer in ultimate rampage: *'Melee Power '''0/75 *'Fury 75'/75 (MAXED) *'Max Health 75/75 (MAXED) *'Max Mania '''50/75 This build is NOT a good idea because it will leave you lacking in one of the 3 ''most useful attributes for the Berserker. Which are Melee Power, Fury and Max Health. Max Mana is NOT all that useful because you will be using your Axe, Hammer or Dungeon Busters most of the time. Also, when you require mana you will often find Food within the dungeon, from destructable objects, dropped by enemies or made for you by a Battle Chef. Skins The basic look for the Berserker is called '''classic berserker. Berserker's can have several different skins: DR-BerserkerCard.png|Berserk (0 gems) DR-HighlandBerserkerCard.png|highand berserker ( buy it for 6 gems ) DR-BravescarBerserkerCard.png|Bravescar berserker ( buy it for 12 gems ) DR-AmazonBerserkerCard.png|Amazon Berserker ( buy it for 25 Gems ) DR-TribalBerserkerCard.png|Tribal Berserker ( buy it for 25 Gems ) Khan3.PNG|The great Khan (unlock it for 75 gems ) Cheiftain.png|Cheiftain Berserker, Dungeon Rampage Founders Only DR-HighlandBerserkerInGame.png|highand berserker ( in game ) Ber free.png|Bravescar berserker ( in game ) DR-TribalBerserkerInGame.png|Tribal Berserker ( in game ) Amazon.png|Amazon Berserker ( in game ) KHAN2.PNG|The great Khan ( in game ) Category:Heroes